


Behind Closed Doors

by PepperDaddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crooked Cops, Cults, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Keith is underage when him and Shiro meet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Priest Shiro, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Street Kid Keith, takes place in Arizona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperDaddy/pseuds/PepperDaddy
Summary: Keith didn't believe in any religion, not of heaven nor hell. He only worships a deity made of flesh and blood, his faith heightened by the sorrow and flaws that bond them. Keith believed Shiro was his one true savior, the light that saved him from damnation.In his love for Shiro he was devout.(Chapter 1 Revised)





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dark story, it deals with different types of abuse including domestic and substance abuse. Just to let you know before you dive in. I've been wanting to write a cult AU and decided to give it a shot. I hope you enjoy it.

 

 

_Drip…Drip…Drip,_

The sound of a leaking ceiling reverberates in Keith’s ears while he lays in an abandoned building unable to sleep with the rythmic sound of water splashing against rotting wood.

_Drip...Drip...Drip,_

His body vibrates every time that quiet, incessant noise fills the room. His head was spinning, bleary eyes violet and bloodshot red. He was coming down hard, the fabric of his mind was quickly clearing to sobriety like he was free falling into a dark ocean. Keith let out a shaking breath when another bite of cold sweat washed over him. His brain throbbed in time with the dripping ceiling as the first tendrils of anxiety gripped him. The noise boomed like thunder as his body shook the last vestiges of the high from his mind. Need clawed at him until he felt like his own skin was too tight, suffocating him.

_Drip,_

“Fuck!” Keith screamed, throwing his pillow as if it would stop every bit of torment in his body. He rolled over to his side with a groan while a shaking hand ran through his hair. His eyes squeezed shut to fight off the throbbing headache, the nausea that climbed up his throat. His shirt stuck to his chest with the sheer amount of sweat running down his body. Keith’s eyes flew open when he felt himself gag, his stomach threatening to dispose of the little bit of food he ate earlier. His moved off the couch on autopilot to find somewhere to empty his stomach. His legs shook with the effort making him run into the coffee table before stumbling into the bathroom.

Keith nearly went face first into the grimy toilet when he fell forward to retch stomach acid into it. His eyes watered with the amount of force his body used rid him of the sickness plaguing him. But there was no getting rid of dopesickness, not this way. Keith collapsed on the toilet and tried to breathe through the violent shakes that racked him. He didn’t care if the broken toilet seat was cutting into his cheek, he felt like he was dying.

Maybe he was. Maybe this withdrawal would finally kill him. Keith laughed at the thought, he could be dying but he wasn’t afraid. He was just tired, so tired, maybe he would finally have peace. Keith laid there for what felt like an hour as his systems fought to stabilize to a normal state. Eventually he could breathe again and with shaking hands he slowly pulled himself up. So much for dying, it seems the world wasn’t quite done with him.  Keith let out a deep sigh and stood up straight.

He walked over to the sink to wash his mouth of the foul tasting acid, purposely avoiding his reflection in the cracked mirror above it when he wiped his mouth with a sleeve. His headache was still booming in his head making him groan in pain. Slowly, he walked out the bathroom to make his way to the stack of boxes he called his living room table. Keith frantically searched the contents on the table for pills, a baggy, anything to dull the ache in his head. Keith felt himself panic when he found all his dope gone and used. He hadn’t even realized he was running out while he was still in that drugged haze. How long has it even been? A week? Two weeks? Keith could barely remember the last time he was outside. Tears form as he leans his elbows on the table, running hands through his hair in frustration. A rush of thoughts began to take him; Regret, guilt, self-loathing. And Pain, so much pain. He needed another fix.

Keith didn’t always drown himself in a haze, sometimes he found other ways to quell the demons in his head. He was known on the streets for being a spitfire, would get into fights all the time with bigger guys who thought he was easy pickings. Fighting was something he did his whole life, so he eventually made money off of it. The cage match scene was small in his little Arizonian town but it put food on the table and drugs in his system. It kept him going for 6 years, and it kept him from selling his body in ways he couldn’t bare.

But he always felt the constant need to numb himself when the anniversary of his father’s death came creeping back. October 16th, only a week before his birthday and he wanted to block it all out until November. Wanted to block out his father's charred remains, wanted to laugh at the irony of a fireman dying in a house fire. Keith just wanted to forget everything.

Keith dragged himself off the ground to stand. He felt defeated in ways he couldn’t explain. October wasn’t over and the nagging urge to dose himself hasn’t subsided. He knew he was growing desperate the more he thought about it, he was afraid of his own mind crumbling and accepting any options that will help him self-medicate. The thought was there though, he knew exactly how to get want he needed. Keith bit his lip as he looked over to his leather jacket hanging off the front door knob. He walked over to pull his phone out the pocket, partly surprised it was still alive.

Looking through his contacts his eyes landed on a name that made his stomach lurch just from the sight of it. _Lotor._ With his brows knitted he clicked to open a new text, fighting back his instincts to not to do it. He just needed him this one time and he’d stop. Keith sent the text, letting out a shaky breath before looking at the knife and gun on the stack of boxes. He hoped he wouldn’t have to use them.      

 

\---

 

The sun was rising by the time Keith got to Lotor’s place. He’d drunk a bit of whiskey that he swiped from the mart down the street, calming some of the raging thoughts in his mind. Still he felt the insistent need to restock on his medicine. In truth he fucking hated Lotor, hated his ritzy little house on the hill even more. It was always filled with junkies of the spoiled brat variety. Wealthy 20 somethings who could use daddy’s money to snort cocaine to their heart’s content, or until their hearts gave out. Lotor made sure they had their supply through all of it, sitting back while they wasted their lives. Keith wasn’t a good person by any means but Lotor was satan himself, dragging lost souls back to hell every time they had a relapse. Still, he was useful for someone who couldn’t care less rather they died young or not.

Keith walked up the smooth pavement of his driveway, ignoring the looks he got from a few people who were still hanging around in a drugged up stupor. He stepped onto the wrap around porch to see the front door wide open, as only the upper class would be that careless. He walked in to hear low playing music still pouring from big speakers, the usually vibrant strobe lights dulled against the walls and the rising sun. Lotor must’ve had a pretty wild party last night, there were still people drunk out of their minds swaying to the music. Keith had to step over a girl he was certain was dead laying in the middle of the floor with barely anything on.

Lotor was nowhere in sight on the first floor of the spacious house. Keith checked the kitchen and frowned when he only saw two shirtless guys doing a line off the counter. He felt himself swallow seeing that gleaming white line disappear. He needed to find Lotor.

He walked upstairs to hear laughter coming from one of the rooms, Keith was annoyed to hear Lotor’s voice laughing right along with them. Keith walked to the room trying to push down the irritation that was quickly rising. Opening the door he saw a few startled faces turn his way while everyone else barely noticed him. Lotor was sitting on the couch with a few barely dressed party goers surrounding him on his large purple sectional. His eyes were illuminated by the black lights in the room as he stared at Keith before recognition crossed them.

“Keith! What are you doing here?” His usually proper accent was slurred when he spoke. Keith rolled his eyes, Lotor was rolling.

“I fucking texted you remember?” Keith said. Lotor paid him no mind, instead standing to envelop Keith in an unwanted hug. Keith wrinkled his nose when the musky scent of sex hit him. Fucking gross.

Lotor pulled away to give him a handsome smile, his eyes traveled up Keith’s body. “It’s good to see you. I thought you’d never come back after last time.” his voice was liquid silk as he said it. “How have you been?”

Keith felt a shiver go up his spine, he didn’t want to _remember_ the last time. He just wanted his fix so he could leave before he felt too much shame for crawling back to Lotor in the first place.  

“I don’t have time for this Lotor. You know what I’m here for.” Keith said in a clipped tone. He was starting to get impatient. Lotor simply let out a low laugh at Keith’s prickly response, he was clearly too faded to be offended.

“Ok I’ve got you no worries. Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.” Lotor began to steer Keith into the direction of his bedroom but Keith hesitated. The last time they were in a room alone Lotor had tried to force himself on Keith. They were both high out their minds, Keith had agreed to stay and party with Lotor for once just to get drugs for free. He was splayed out on the couch in unbelievable bliss when he felt Lotor’s bigger body crawling on top of his. Even in the fog of the drugs he could see the look in Lotor’s eyes were almost manic with lust. That look in itself had Keith pulling back from Lotor, only to have Lotor try to pin him down, whispering how good it would feel inside of him while the waves of ecstasy and cocaine washed over them. Keith wasn’t sure how he even got out of there, he just remembered Lotor suddenly on the floor cursing in pain before he ran, the feel of his heart beating so fast in his chest he thought he’d die any second from a heart attack.

That was rock bottom for Keith, yet here he was again testing fate like she wasn’t a cruel, unpredictable bitch. Keith stuffed his hand in his pocket when Lotor pushed at his shoulder again, this time firmer. He ran a finger over his knife to calm himself as he let Lotor lead him into the cool air of his master bedroom. The room was tidy, smelling of lavender and decorated with tasteful modern furniture. Lotor very rarely allowed people in his room and usually kept everything in it secure.

Keith stood awkwardly near the door as Lotor rummaged in an unlocked chest for a minute or two. Lotor pulled out a baggy of pure white powder before turning to Keith, giving him a lazy smirk when he saw how uncomfortable Keith was.

“How much?” Keith asked as Lotor strolled up to him, bag out of reach. Keith glared at the teasing expression on Lotor’s face.

“Unfortunately it’s beginning to be a real hassle getting the pure stuff darling.” Keith cringed at the pet name. Lotor looked at the bag shaking his head. “Even daddy dearest is having a bit of trouble avoiding a crack down from nosy investigators, snow white is turning out to be an elusive princess.” Lotor’s smile looked inhumanly sharp in the dim light of his bedroom.

“Stop fucking around and just tell me how much you need.” Keith furrowed his brows in frustration. Lotor was always like this, all fun and games and unstable mind.      

Lotor shrugged. “It’ll be well over a hundred I’m afraid.”

Keith gawked at that before speaking. “Tha-that’s bullshit! It was nowhere near that much last time! You can’t just rack up the price like that.” Keith found himself stepping forward without thinking.

“I certainly _can_. This is coming straight from the doctor’s office, can’t get any better than this. Devoid of impurities, cut with sweet sugar. Its high quality is one of the reasons you still have that pretty face; No matter how many drugs you stuff it with.” Lotor narrowed his eyes as he said it, making Keith falter.

Keith looked away for a second, Lotor had that smug look on his face that reminded him of a snake watching its prey. He was punishing Keith for rejecting him before, Keith _knew_ that was part of it. Even knowing that Keith wasn’t willing to give up just yet.

“Is it 150? 200? I can get it somehow I just need a set price.” Keith tried to reason. Lotor paused for a bit looking down, eyes travelling up Keith’s body again before their eyes locked. Lotor stepped closer into Keith space, smoothing a hand through Keith’s inky black bangs.

“I’ll tell you what.” Lotor started, eyes bearing into Keith. He could barely see the dark blue of Lotor’s eyes with how dilated his pupils were. “I can make an exception for you.” That same hand trailed down his neck, his chest and stomach until it rested on his hip. Keith felt himself stiffen as he tried to take a step back, Lotor’s grip only tightened and pulled him in.

“We can just continue where we left off last time.” Some of the slurred tone returned to Lotor’s voice when he leaned down to whisper into Keith’s ear. Keith grit his teeth and began to pull away violently.   

“Get off me Lotor.” Keith’s tone was dark with an unspoken threat. He still held on to the knife in his pocket, ready to use it if need be. If not that then his fists would do just fine. Lotor chuckled, hot breath fanning Keith’s ear. He moved even closer trying to grab at Keith’s other hip.

Keith quickly evaded the touch.“Don’t _touch_ me.” Keith’s voice was a low growl this time. His hand tightened in his pocket, the movement catching Lotor’s attention. Lotor’s eyes flicked to his pocket before frowning, after a pause he let Keith go and stepped back looking none too pleased. Keith let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and took a step back as well.

“I can get you the money.” Keith said, his determination renewed after he successfully avoided Lotor’s creepy advances. Lotor sneered at him with a conflicted look on his face as if he was debating whether to kick Keith out or not. Keith simply stared back at him stubbornly until Lotor rolled his eyes.

“Fine. It’s probably no good trying to fuck an icy bitch like you anyway. 150.” He said in an almost petulant tone while crossing his arms. Keith had to resist the urge to smirk at his small victory. Lotor’s family must really be in a rut, otherwise Lotor wouldn’t take his money.  Keith didn’t even care if he racked up the price, the petty part of him felt vindicated making Lotor submit.

“Ok, like I said I’ll get the money to you. I’ll keep in touch.” Keith turned ready to leave when Lotor spoke up again.

“Well let’s hope you can get it to me as soon as possible, it’s a very low stock and you know these rich kids have a much more disposable income than you do.” the smugness was back in his voice. Keith’s eyes widened before he turned around and shot Lotor a look. How soon was he supposed to get 150 dollars? With little to no sleep and barely any money to his name? Keith wanted to argue but he knew Lotor wouldn’t budge on this at least. He probably wasn’t lying about the low stock.

“Fine.” Keith gritted out, and with that he finally left without another word. His gun was burning in his back pocket, like a nagging in the back of his head. There was no way to avoid what he had to do to make this work.

 

\---

 

Armed robbery was not something that Keith did a lot of, there was too much risk, too much that could go wrong for him to have any desire to make it a habit. He’s only done it two times before and he’s still surprised he managed to evade the authorities after. Then again half the police force was incompetent as all hell and crooked to the root.  Keith was sure he’d seen off-duty cops lurking in the same shadows as the street rats they loved to harass during the day.

Keith wasn’t proud of what he was about to do, he felt his feet drag as he made his way to a popular shopping district located right in the middle of town. It was almost noon at this point and Keith could feel his body start to strain from lack of sleep and withdrawal. Still he tried to focus, narrowing his eyes to search for a target while he strolled around the outskirts of the park. It was pretty busy with the afternoon crowd moving in for lunch, the district was built in a circle that surrounded the park making it easy to scope out a hit. Keith watched all kinds of people go in and out of cafes and boutiques, looking for an opening until a particularly distracted business man came rushing out of a restaurant with his things practically falling out his  leather satchel.

Bingo.

Keith kept an eye on the man, picking up the pace and zeroing in. He watched as the stranger rushed into a back alley possibly to take a shortcut to wherever he was going. Keith sunk into the crowd to hide his presence. He walked with a stride but tried not to walk too fast and look suspicious. When Keith entered the alley he was happy to see that the man was still there, he was even more happy to see that the man was too busy picking up papers off the ground to notice Keith. He pulled out his red bandanna to tie it over his face, hoping his hood would cover eyes efficiently. Pulling out his gun he felt his ears thrum with adrenaline, boots crunching on uneven gravel as he rushed towards the unsuspecting man.

“Get up.” Keith said with urgency pointing the gun to the man's head. He tried to stop his hands from fidgeting, he never felt comfortable handling guns like he did with knives. The stranger turned with a startled look on his face when he heard Keith’s voice. The man’s instant reaction was to hold up his trembling hands, he nearly stumbled onto his backside dropping his bag as he struggled to talk.

“W-w-what do you want? Please d-don’t!” he whined in a high pitched voice. Keith couldn’t keep still with how nervous he was, he took a quick look around before telling him to quiet down. The man only let out another sob, his eyes glistened with tears as he stared at Keith with an almost animalistic fear. It sent a wave of guilt over Keith, but not enough to stop him.

“Your wallet, take out all the money and give to me.” Keith gestured to his bag with the gun before aiming it at the man again. He reached for his bag immediately but his hands kept fumbling with the latch.

“ _Hurry_.” Keith looked around again. Anytime now someone could walk by and catch him, he could feel sweat running down his temples, his heart was going a mile a minute. Still the man kept cautiously looking at the gun every second while trying to get his bag open. This asshole better not have been stalling---

“Hey!” said a voice from the opening of the alley. Keith could feel his stomach drop from the authoritative tone that echoed from behind him. Before he could even fathom what was happening the man in front of him locked eyes with the stranger who called out.

“Help! Please, I'm being robbed--” he started, Keith ran before he could even hear the man finish his sentence. The sound of multiple heavy footsteps behind him made his legs go faster. Suddenly Keith wasn’t so tired anymore.

“Stop! Police!” Keith cursed when his greatest fears were confirmed. He couldn’t afford to get locked up, he’d be beyond screwed. Who knows how long he’d be in there with the colorful collection of crimes under his belt.

Keith dared to look back and instantly regretted it when he saw guns pointed at him, the cops looked almost excited by the chase. He picked up speed, like hell he was going to get caught by fucking amateurs. The alley became more and more narrow as they ran down it, Keith heard a few shots and ducked out the way before making a sharp turn to an even smaller pathway. Keith had the upper hand, knowing the nooks and crannies of every building had its use sometimes. He could hear some scuffling behind him as the cops stumbled over each other, only the most persistent ones continued to follow him in hot pursuit.

Little did they know it was a dead end with nothing but a high concrete wall waiting for them. Keith couldn’t help but grin, it was risky but he knew exactly how to lose them. Adrenaline egged him on giving him one last burst of energy to make a leap for the very top of the wall and feeling the delicate skin of his fingers rip as he pulled himself up and vaulted over the entire thing. His pursuers had to stop in their tracks less they run right into the brick barrier.

Keith fell right into a batch of thick bushes making him yelp when some of the spiny branches scratched up his face. He fought to untangle himself and when he finally stumbled out the bushes he looked up to see he was in a garden. Keith looked around in confusion at the variety of plant life that was spread out before him. He looked back to see that he fell onto some rose bushes that lined the walls, that would explain the thorns. Looking forward he paused as he took in the beautiful landscape. Fruits and vegetables filled the outer part of the garden in sections while colorful flowers of all kinds bloomed in arches, surrounding a striking field of hibiscus flowers that sat in the middle.

Keith gawked at the sight. He couldn’t believe such a crummy town had this hidden gem in the center of it. In all truth he’s never been able to make it over that wall, he’s attempted to scale it out of sheer boredom before but now he’s grateful that he ever tried. If he believed in god he would say it was a miracle that he made that jump. He walked forward on the grey stones that made a path way through the flowers.

His hands ran over the layers as he strolled through the center. A soft smile formed on his face without him realizing it, he always wanted to plant a garden but never got to start one with his dad. They were supposed to start on his 11th birthday, his father teased that he didn’t trust Keith with taking care of a living thing before then. Keith felt pain in his heart, his smile turning sad as he looked down at the vibrant flowers. Keith noted the colors as he passed them; Pink, yellow, green, blue...purple... and...

A faint feeling overcame Keith before he even got to the center. Fuck, he was so caught up in all the shit that was thrown his way that he completely forgot how much he abused his poor body through this whole ordeal. Now that the adrenaline has dissipated his body was rapidly shutting down, he couldn’t control his legs as they stumbled forward into the hibiscus, he willed his body to fight but the darkness was closing in on his vision before he could mutter a protest. Finally he fell to his knees, landing sideways right onto the plant life. The last thing he felt was the soft caress of red petals before he fell unconscious.

 

\----

 

Everything was a blur of blue, white, red and green in the corners of his vision when he opened his eyes. Keith groaned and blanked when he saw a figure hovering above him.

 

A man?

 

He blinked more rapidly to make his vision focus revealing a handsome face with gentle concern written all over it. Keith couldn’t look away from those brown eyes, tan skin and sculpted features. His dark hair reflected the golden sun rays that circled his head like a makeshift halo. Keith’s breath felt like it was stuck in his throat and it only rushed past his chapped lips when a large warm hand brushed the bangs from his face. Keith’s eyes took in the sight of him, observing the stiff black and white collar of his modest black robes which fluttered in the wind like fallen wings. 

“It’s okay, you can rest.” said the man, his eyes looked into Keith’s with a sympathy Keith couldn’t fathom. His voice was careful, calm and steady. Keith barely registered that he really liked the sound of it before succumbing to peaceful darkness once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit I wrote because I'm depressed af but I'm really starting to look forward to writing priest Shiro :D tell me what you think of the first chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Let's fucking chat on Tumblr](https://prettypepper-with-extrasalt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
